


The Wedding

by lailaqad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, punk rock Sirius, sarcastic remus, sirius/lucius and sirius/snape for the plot, wedding au, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailaqad/pseuds/lailaqad
Summary: Sirius like Remus and Remus like Sirius, neither will admit it, even though they live together. When Sirius needs a fake date and Remus complies, he doesn't know what he got himself into. (Mostly fluff and awkward crushes)





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, totally open for constructive feedback! Hope you enjoy :)

"Ugh," Sirius rolled his eyes and slammed his cross body bag on the counter.

"What happened?" His roommate and friend Remus responded, he walked into the small kitchen, a chocolate bar in his hand, a book in the other. He was used to Sirius being an over dramatic drama queen, so he didn't expect anything serious. No pun intended.

"I got invited to this wedding, and my ex is going to be there. It's going to be terrible, with a capital t." He looked up at Remus, being multiple inches shorter gave him a great view. His sandy curls caught the light perfectly, his hazel eyes were the same color as the candy in his hand, and his sweater, God, Sirius could never get enough of Remus' sweaters. Some days he wanted to rip them off, other times he wanted to steal them and wear them forever.

"I could see how that would a terrible thing. " Remus half heartedly and sarcastically responded, not looking up from the book in front of him. Sirius pulled himself from his daydream and ignored Remus's comment, he was used to his friend being sarcastic. His defense against the world, Remus had called it once, or something like that. 

"No Remus, you don't understand,” Sirius whined, “It was a hard breakup. I can't face him alone." Sirius looked down and began to fumble with the leather of his bag, "And I made a bet with my friends, that are going, that I'd have a date." His voice trailed off at the last few words.

"Ah, there's the terrible thing," Remus looked up with a smirk on his face, Sirius rolled his eyes. Remus broke off a piece of chocolate, he didn’t bite the bar like a maniac, and popped it into his mouth as he looked back down at his book.

"So..." Sirius walked around the counter to Remus, "basically I have a HUGE favor to ask you." Remus looked up, and raised one eyebrow, driving Sirius crazy. Remus held his poker face and tried to not let his eyes wander to look at Sirius' black curls pulled into a low ponytail, or at the faded band shirt, or the leather jacket that he just wanted to bury his nose in. "Moony, can you come to this wedding with me, as a fake date? I'll buy you all the chocolate you want. And I'll owe you big time!" Sirius pleaded, using the old nickname from their school days.

"Ok, let me get this straight, you want me to come as your date, just so you don't lose a bet?" Remus resumed raising an eyebrow, "and what if I have plans?"

"Well, do you have plans?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"No, but, ugh, fine," he rolled his eyes, breaking off another square from the chocolate bar. His face then lit up with realization, "Wait! Why can't you ask Peter, James, or Lily?"

"My friends know I'm gay so I can’t take Lily, and they know you, James, and Peter, and that you're the only other gay one out of the four of us." Sirius smiled proudly at his inarguable point, "Oh! And see, you'll know people!" He added, looking out for his introvert friend. 

"I guess you're right. Oh well, I'll go, but you owe me Pads," he pointed a finger at Sirius to emphasize his point.

"I know, I know," Sirius grabbed his bag from off the counter and walked away. Remus sighed and tried to resist watching Sirius walk away. He turned back to his newspaper, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. He took a deep breath, and prayed his feelings for Sirius would stay hidden while he pretended to do the one thing he had been wanting to do. Date Sirius Black.

\----------

Remus looked in the mirror as he fixed his tie. He sighed, knowing it would be a long day.

“Moony, let’s go!!!” Sirius banged on the door. Remus opened the door almost meeting his friend’s fist with his face. Though it was more like his neck that Sirius almost punched. Sirius froze, catching himself before his jaw dropped to the floor. He carefully started to look at his feet, as if missing any aspect of his outfit would be detrimental. His eyes made his way up his legs, focusing on the dark blue suit pants and the black belt that held them up. He noticed the white dress shirt neatly tucked in, making him want to rip it out and off Remus. He looked at the thin black tie and matching navy jacket. Their eyes met and all Sirius could let out was a breathy, “Wow.”

“Thanks,” Remus replied, “I was going for ‘wow’.” Sirius gathered his thought as quickly as possible and responded with an eye roll as Remus shoved his hands in his pockets. “You look great too, by the way.” Remus tried not to stare at the stark white shirt that replaced the band tees, or at the extremely fitted suit jacket, or the way Padfoot’s dress pants fit perfectly. Sirius’s hair was also in a high bun at the top of his head, a few strands of his black, curly hair framing his face, making his ‘do look effortless. He tried to promise himself that would be the last time, knowing there was no point in trying to lie to himself. Sirius responded with a thank you, and turned away before Remus could notice his flushed cheeks.

“Grab your shoes Re, we’re going to be late.”

\----------

The pair climbed into Remus’ car, waving to Peter and James, their other roommates, as they left. The wedding was in the middle of nowhere, about 2 hours from the city they lived in. Remus and Sirius laughed, reminding each of them why they had fallen in love with the other in the first place, yet still not admitting it to each other. Sirius blasted ACDC, Jimi Hendrix, and Florence and the Machine, as Remus lectured him on why it would destroy his ears before he turned 30, really just looking out for his friend’s well being. Sirius listened when Remus talked about the latest book he was reading, as Sirius admired how passionate he got with each word. 

The drive came and went as they pulled into a clearing in the middle of a beautiful forest. Lights were strung on trees, tables neatly set, and multiple arrows that pointed you to where the ceremony would be. Both of them climbed out of the car, marvelling at the sight. They began to walk and Sirius slipped his arm around Remus’s. 

“Whoa,” Remus began, “What a beautiful wedding,” He took in a deep breath savoring the fresh air the city could never provide. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sirius said, winking.

“Wow. Could you have been any cheesier?” Remus said raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

“Well, we are supposed to be a couple, might as well act like one.”

“Really? Just letting people read our minds won’t be enough?” He said in monotone. 

“Oh my gosh, ya know I really hate you sometimes,” Sirius lightly used both hands to shove him. They continued to bicker as they made their way over to the ceremony.

They slipped into the last row of chairs, right as the music was cued. The groom walked down the aisle, alongside his parents, followed by three bridesmaids and groomsmen. Finally the bride walked down, alongside both of her parents.

“Remus, Remus, Remus, look, look!” Sirius whispered as he shook his friend’s leg. 

“Sirius, I can see her too,” Remus muttered through gritted teeth, yet still managing a smile, “Shut up!”


End file.
